Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In recent years, a series of protocols and configurations have been developed in order to accommodate a diverse group of end users having various networking needs. Many of these architectures have gained significant notoriety because they can offer the benefits of automation, convenience, management, and enhanced consumer selections. Using computing platforms with the networking architectures has allowed for increased communication, collaboration, and/or interaction.
One problem that has arisen is that certain users have attempted to co-opt the increased opportunity for communication for malicious purposes. For example, certain users have attempted to send unwanted advertising through the communicative platforms. As another example, certain users attempt to submit false profiles to assume a false identity on social networking services. One solution to this problem is to manually review reported incidents of such activity. This is problematic because it can be expensive and time consuming. Further, this may not prevent unwanted activity from occurring.